Conventionally, top port MEMS microphones have smaller back volumes and lower performance characteristics than bottom port MEMS microphones of similar size. Consequently, conventional top port MEMS microphone technologies have had some drawbacks, some of which may be noted with reference to the various embodiments described herein.